Bitter
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu is sick of being rejected, and decides he's going to fight with his full power. Will he? Read and find out!


**Bitter**

"Kisshu, get out of my life!" Ichigo shouted.

This time, instead of laughing it off, Kisshu sighed and teleported off, leaving Ichigo stunned. _Is he going to stop? _she wondered. She was soon to find out.

_**Back on the Cyniclons' ship: **_"You lost again, didn't you?" Pai sighed.

"Don't remind me," Kisshu said bitterly. "This is the last time, though. From now on, I'm fighting with my full power. I'm sick of being rejected."

Pai was startled, but only said, "Good."

_**The next day: **_Kisshu had chosen to attack the Mews solo again, and he decided not to use Chimera Animas. Instead, he teleported straight to the Mews' base; Café Mew Mew. Listening from the roof, he realized the Mews seemed to be the only ones there. _Well, at least I don't have to waste my time killing lots of others, I can just attack the Mews, _Kisshu thought.

He teleported into the main room, causing the Mews and their creators to look up sharply. "What are you doing here?" Ryou snarled.

Kisshu rolled his eyes. "I'm here to kill the Mews, what else would I be doing here?" he asked. "Today's the day you all go down."

Ichigo noticed that something was different about Kisshu today; he looked more serious than usual. She took out her pendant, and transformed, hearing her teammates doing the same behind her.

As soon as he saw the Mews were all ready to fight, Kisshu took his swords out. He ran forward- then seemed to disappear. The Mews were confused, until he reappeared in front of Zakuro, and ripped the pendant off her neck, then kicked her in the chest. She went flying into the far wall of the Café, and got knocked out as Kisshu crushed her pendant. He turned to the other Mews, and let the remains of the pendant fall to the floor.

"Oneesama!" Mint cried out, and shot an arrow at Kisshu. He simply slashed it in half with one sword, and it disappeared, leaving Mint and the others stunned. Kisshu lunged at Mint, and while she dodged, she still got a large gash on her arm, leaving her unable to use her bow. Kisshu smirked and punched her, sending her flying into a table.

Kisshu turned quickly as he heard Lettuce shout, "Ribon…. Lettuce Rush!" He sent an energy ball at the water attack, and it evaporated into steam. Then Kisshu teleported directly in front of Lettuce, who was standing there, stunned, and ripped the pendant off her neck, crushing it like Zakuro's. He threw the pieces over his shoulder, not taking his gaze off Lettuce. "What will you do now?" he asked her.

"Nothing," Lettuce said. "I never wanted to fight in the first place. If you want to kill me, that's fine. If not, I'll be over at that table, watching you demolish my teammates. I know perfectly well what caused this change, and I also know you were going easy on us this whole time. I'm sure you had your reasons, just like Ichigo-san had her reasons for rejecting you. One of which, by the way, was a fear of being brainwashed by the evil blonde jerk at the table over there." She pointed to Ryou.

"Wait… I thought she was rejecting me because of the treehugger!" Kisshu said.

To his surprise, Lettuce giggled. "Funny name, we all call him Aoyuck, since he was cheating on Ichigo," she said. "Anyways, that used to be her reason, but- Ryou, what would you say if Ichigo told you she was in love with Kisshu?"

"I'd say he brainwashed her," Ryou said.

"Exactly," Lettuce said. She turned back to Kisshu, and said, "That's why she kept rejecting you. Ryou would tell Zakuro and Mint to kill you, or he'd get out a machine gun and try it himself. She didn't want that to happen, so she kept rejecting you so Ryou wouldn't get suspicious."

"How do you know all this?" Kisshu asked warily.

"I asked her half-Cyniclon mind-reading school friends to go through her mind," Lettuce said casually. "I bribed them with chocolate cheesecake, before you ask."

"You have chocolate cheesecake?" Kisshu asked.

"You like it?" Lettuce asked.

"ANYTHING chocolate is good," Kisshu said. "By the way, didn't you used to be the quiet one?"

"Knowing the guy you love hates you changes people," Lettuce said.

"Pai doesn't hate you; he's got a wall of pictures in his room that are all of you," Kisshu said. "And he's got a million Mew Lettuce plushies."

"Ichigo-oneechan owes me ten dollars!" Pudding said suddenly. "Ichigo-oneechan thought Taru-Taru was the toy store thief. Pudding thought it was Pai-oniichan, so Pudding will now get ten dollars!"

Ichigo groaned and dug out her wallet, then took out a ten-dollar bill, and handed it to Pudding. "Happy?" she asked.

"Pudding will be at the candy store if anyone needs her, na no da!" Pudding said happily, and zoomed out the door.

Ichigo and Lettuce sighed and turned back to Kisshu, who was smirking. "Why are you smirking like that?" Ichigo asked warily. She was startled when Kisshu teleported next to her, and whispered, _"Let's get Lettuce and Pai to kiss each other!"_

Ichigo nodded and said, "Lettuce, Kisshu wants to bring some chocolate cheesecake back to the ship, can you help me find it?"

"Sure….." Lettuce said. She went into the kitchen with Ichigo, who called over her shoulder, "Ryou, touch Kisshu and you'll be hit with my Strawberry Surprise attack, got that?"

"Mmph," Ryou said. Ichigo sighed and followed Lettuce to the fridge, then started looking around. Finally they found the chocolate cheesecake, and took it out. Ichigo carried it out, and said, "Lettuce, want to help me deliver the cheesecake? You can see Pai."

Lettuce turned red, and said, "O-okay, I'll help." Kisshu came over, and took Ichigo's shoulder and Lettuce's hand, then teleported to a large kitchen. "Let's put the cheesecake in the fridge," Kisshu said. He took it from Ichigo, and put it in a large refrigerator. "Let's go to Pai's lab, that's where he usually is," Kisshu said.

"K," Ichigo said. Kisshu led them to a large metal door, and started banging on it. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Pai shouted.

"I WANT YOU TO LET ME IN!" Kisshu shouted back.

They heard footsteps, and then the door was flung open by a less-than-happy Pai, who asked dangerously, "Care to explain this, Kisshu?"

"They gave us chocolate cheesecake!" Kisshu said happily. "Oh, and Lettuce wanted to see you, so have fun making out!" He took Ichigo's hand and started running as Pai shouted, "YOU'RE DOOMED, YOU LITTLE GREEN DEMON!"

Kisshu just laughed and teleported. Pai turned back to Lettuce, and saw her giggling. "Little green demon?" she giggled.

"Referring to his hair," Pai sighed.

"You like name-calling?" Lettuce asked.

"No, I just get angry sometimes," Pai said. "Kisshu's the one who likes it- and nicknames. Apparently I should be calling you Little Fish by now, and he won't stop nagging me!"

"Little Fish? I kind of like that," Lettuce said. "So what's your nickname?"

"Kisshu and Taruto call me a zombie," Pai said gloomily. "Taruto's nickname varies, from 'runt' to 'midget'. Kisshu really likes it when Ichigo calls Taruto names, so he just calls Taruto the same names."

"Does Kisshu have a nickname?" Lettuce asked.

"Don't use it, EVER, but yes," Pai said. "His nickname is 'Asparagus Head', and he attacks people who use it, so don't say it. He thinks being called a 'little green demon' is funny for some reason, so I call him that when I'm angry with him- or I just tell him I'm going to tickle him, and he gets scared out of his wits and spends hours hiding under his bed. Tickling him will cause him to stop breathing for some reason."

"That's odd," Lettuce said.

"Why did Kisshu bring you and Ichigo here?" Pai asked. "Last I checked, he was going to annihilate the lot of you because he's sick of being rejected."

"I told him Ichigo's real reasons for rejecting him," Lettuce said. "She knew that if she said straight out that she loves Kisshu, Ryou would tell Mint and Zakuro to kill him, and then brainwash her. He's completely evil."

"I thought Ichigo loved that other kid," Pai commented.

"He was cheating on her," Lettuce said. "She dumped him, and her school friends beat him up. They made it very clear that if he tried to get Ichigo back, he'd be sent to hell."

"He's our leader's human host," Pai said.

"Does Kisshu know?" Lettuce asked.

"Yup, he keeps nagging me to form a truce so he can kill 'the treehugger'," Pai said.

"Do you want to form a truce?" Lettuce asked. "We could tell Moe and Miwa they can kill Ryou. He's on their hit list too."

"Kisshu would be ecstatic," Pai said. "I guess it could work. We'd probably get exiled, though."

"Ichigo wants Kisshu to live with her, and Pudding wants Taruto to live with her," Lettuce said. "And once Ryou's dead, Keiichiro will have two spare rooms."

"Alright," Pai said. "But what about my planet?"

"Mew Aqua," Lettuce said. "We probably have enough of it to restore your planet."

"You must have a lot," Pai commented.

"We do," Lettuce said. "Hey, should we be checking on Kisshu and Ichigo-san?"

"Good plan, Kisshu might do something weird if I don't keep an eye on him," Pai said.

Lettuce giggled as she followed Pai to Kisshu's room.

_**With Kisshu and Ichigo: **_ "Ichigo, do you love me?" Kisshu asked when they were alone.

"With all my heart," Ichigo said. "I'm sorry I had to make sure everyone thought I hated you."

"Why didn't you just kill Blondie?" Kisshu asked.

"If I'm in jail, I can't exactly see you anymore," Ichigo sighed. "I was waiting for a good excuse to kill him, or the others would think I did it out of spite, and get me arrested."

Kisshu sighed. "I still wish you had found some other way of protecting me," he said. "Do you have any idea how many times I thought about killing myself?"

"About five times last month, and seven the month before," Ichigo said sadly. "Do you have any idea how many times Moe and Miwa had to put a freezing spell on me to keep me out of the kitchen, where all the knives are?"

"Uh… how did you know that?" Kisshu asked.

"Miwa is keeping score, so she and Moe can decide exactly how long to take making Blondie's death as slow and painful as possible," Ichigo sighed. "Miwa's connected to you, me, and Moe, and Moe's connected to me and Miwa, so they always know when you and/or I are thinking about killing ourselves again."

"Your school friends are Cyniclons?" Kisshu asked.

"Half, their mom is human," Ichigo said. "But Miwa knows that if you try to kill yourself, she's supposed to stop you. Same with Moe; she's supposed to stop me if I try it again. They can both teleport directly to whoever they want to."

"How many times have you tried to kill yourself?" Kisshu asked.

"Twenty-two," Ichigo said. "That's over the last four months."

"You tried to kill yourself _twenty-two _times in _four months!?" _Kisshu asked incredulously.

"Yes…." Ichigo said gloomily. "I couldn't get the look on your face out of my mind, and it didn't help that my parents leave me alone nearly 24/7. Moe and Miwa spend a lot of time at my house now; they're the only reason I'm still alive."

Kisshu was horrified by this; Ichigo's description of her problems sounded WORSE than his. It didn't help when Ichigo said, "I'd be better off dead."

Kisshu pinned her down on his bed, and said, "No, you wouldn't. Where do you think that would leave me, and your other friends?"

Before Ichigo could respond, they heard from the door, "Kisshu, would you care to explain why you're on top of Ichigo?"

"I'm trying to convince her that she would NOT be better off dead," Kisshu snapped. "She said she tried to kill herself twenty-two times over the last four months!"

Pai and Lettuce looked worried, and Lettuce asked gently, "Ichigo-san, why were you trying to kill yourself?"

"Hurting Kisshu was killing me," Ichigo said sadly. "And my parents hate me…."

Pai came over and put a hand on her forehead. His eyes widened a bit, and he said, "And I thought Kisshu was depressed…."

Kisshu looked at Pai, who said, "Ichigo's got one severe case of depression. Your case isn't nearly this bad."

Kisshu looked back at Ichigo, who said, "I don't remember what happy feels like…."

Kisshu got off of her, and sat next to her, then started stroking her hair. "That feels nice…." she said sleepily.

"Are you okay?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo was half-asleep, and Lettuce said, "Stroking her hair will put her to sleep. Cats will be attracted to the warmest thing in the room, so if you decide to sleep with her, you'll probably wake up with her hugging you."

Kisshu's face lit up, and Pai said warningly, "No weird stuff, Kisshu."

"I know," Kisshu sighed. He looked down at Ichigo, who was asleep now. She purred softly as he stroked her hair.

"We're going to go form a truce," Pai said. "Lettuce already contacted Moe and Miwa, and informed them they need to kill Ryou. Stay with Ichigo; it looks like she needs you. I'll let you know what happens."

"Alright, thanks Pai," Kisshu said. Pai nodded and teleported out with Lettuce. Kisshu looked at Ichigo, who was sleeping, and gently covered her up. Then he took off his boots and slid in next to her. He was surprised when she snuggled into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. He continued stroking her hair, and eventually Ichigo's purring put him to sleep.

Later that night, he was awakened by Ichigo pulling him closer. He heard a soft whimper, and looked at her. She was still asleep, but she was crying. Worried, Kisshu tapped her forehead. She woke up, and he asked, "Koneko-chan, did you have a nightmare?"

"You hate me…." Ichigo said sadly.

"Koneko-chan, I don't hate you, I love you," Kisshu said.

"Was I dreaming?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "By the way, do you think I'm a teddy bear?"

"That's an odd question," Ichigo said. "No, I don't. Why?"

"You're acting like I'm a stuffed animal," Kisshu said, smirking as he gestured to her arms, which were locked around his waist.

Ichigo squeaked, and pulled her arms away, turning red. "S-sorry!" she stammered.

Kisshu smirked and said, "It's cute, Koneko-chan. Do you like stuffed animals?"

"I like cuddling with things, period," Ichigo said. "And you're warm….."

Kisshu chuckled, which caused Ichigo to turn red again. "I like cuddling too," he said.

Ichigo looked at him, startled. Kisshu smiled. "Mainly cuddling with you," he said. "Can we go back to sleep?"

"That sounds nice," Ichigo said. She laid back, snuggling up to Kisshu again, and he put his arms around her. She was asleep immediately, and Kisshu wasn't far off. Soon he was sleeping too.

**I know it's not a good ending, but oh well. Please review anyways!**


End file.
